Entrusting Dreams and Romance to the Stars! Taiki's Transformation
"Entrusting Dreams and Romance to the Stars! Taiki's Transformation" was the eleventh episode of the Stars season of the Sailor Moon anime and the 177th overall. It first aired in Japan on June 15, 1996. Summary Ami and Taiki argue about the role of dreams and romance in science, but she proves him that none of those things are completely unrelated. Plot The new exams scores are released and surprisingly Ami came in second place, behind Taiki who came in first. This makes both Usagi and Minako rush to him so they can ask for help for math's homework. He accepts and gives them his own notebook to study, but they start fighting over it and accidentally they tear it apart. In the meantime, Ami runs into professor Amanogawa, from the astronomy department, in the school's corridor and she asks him about a certain comet he found several years ago. He calls it "Francois" and adds he haven't see it in fifteen years, but Ami doesn't understand why the comet has a woman's name. Instead she just giggles and says that "Francois" must be his girlfriend's name, but the professor blushes at this. At that moment, Taiki joins them with information related to the comet's sight seeing. Amanogawa is surprised of two studentes knowing about the comet, and then Taiki says that he knows him because the both of them are going to attend the same kid's show filming that day (the professor as a guest and Taiki as the show's host). As they talk, Taiki notes that the professor rejected an invitation from Cambridge University just to stay in Japan, so he asks him why he did that. Amanogawa says that he just likes looking at the stars. Ami seems very delighted with professor's words, calling him "a romantic person". However Taiki replies that dreams and romance are not useful in science, but Ami explain that the reason the professor found the comet is because he had dreams and romance. Taiki remains sceptical at Ami's answer and says he expected much more from a smart student. Now, both Ami and Taiki seem angry and the professor tries to calm them down inviting them tomorrow night to come over to his house to see the comet; Ami gladly accepts the offer, but Taiki doesn't give an answer, he just leaves without saying a word. Chuuko Nezu is at Ginga TV reading a magazine. She reads an article about the comet discovered by professor Amanogawa fifteeen years ago. A picture of the scientist convinces her that he'll be her next target. At the show's filming, the five girls are present (because their condition of Amanogawa's students). The filming is almost over, all that's left is a few questions from the audience. A kid asks if when people die their souls become stars. The professor says it might be true, as in many legends there are people who passed away to become stars. The answer seems to satisfy the little boy, and so Ami and Usagi, but Taiki doesn't feel that way: In front of everyone, he tells the professor that he's wrong, stars are made by the power of living people, not dead people. Amanogawa attempts to reply something, but he doesn't; he only stares at Taiki with sorrow. Ami is very upset at Taiki's response. When the filming is over, Taiki meets with the girls at their request. Ami asks him if he's going to Amanogawa's house to see the comet. Taiki mocks her saying that she should be more realistic. Ami doesn't understand his words, so he clarifies that the weather forecast for tomorrow is 100% of rain, but Ami still believes the comet might be seen, as it's a reality born from dreams and romance. Taiki replies her if dreams and romance can stop the rain he'll go. The next day is, in fact, raining and Ami looks a little sad for this. Her friends try to cheer her up, which makes her feel better. In another place, Taiki is also thinking about the rain when Ami's words come to his head. He seems very surprised. It's night time and the sky hasn't cleared yet, however Ami is at Amanogawa's house. The house's main ring bells and the professor answers. Outside is Nezu and she asks for an interview with Wataru Amanogawa, so he says that he agrees to one, as long as she can keep it short. But Nezu doesn't recognize him as the man of her picture, so he tells her that picture is from 15 years ago. She is disappointed but because she's already there, she should extract his Star Seed; she takes off her disguise and attacks him. Ami witnesess how the professor is attacked. Sailor Iron Mouse succesfully extracts his seed, but it loses its light quickly, which reveals that is a regular seed. Because of this the professor is turned into a phage: Sailor Teacher. The monster quickly starts throwing pieces of chalk to Ami, but she's defendless because she could hurt the professor if she used her powers. Down the corner, Taiki gets off a taxi cab and he hears Ami screaming. He rush to Amanogawa's house and starts transforming into Sailor Star Maker. She quickly attacks the phage with Star Gentle Uterus but Ami pushes the monster aside to avoid him from being hit. She begs her not to kill because he's the teacher she respect the most, as he's the one who taught her about dreams and romance; this only makes Star Maker to wonder why are those things so important, so Ami tells her that dreams and romance are the things that give people the will to work, that's why they are important. Sailor Star Maker finally comprehends Ami's words. Usagi is heading to professor Amanogawa's house too when she hears noises of fight, so she trasnforms into Sailor Moon. As she appears at the house, Sailor Teacher attacks her. The constant offensive pressure doesn't let her heal the phage, so Star Maker uses her signature attack on the phage, but half-powered, the right amount to weaken the monster. Sailor Moon sees her opportunity and performs Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss to heal the professor. When the battle ends, the two girls realize Sailor Star Maker has left the place. The sky has cleared up and Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Rei will see the comet without any problems using the professor's telescope. Taiki also shows up at the house, to Usagi and Minako's excitement, but also for Ami's. When Taiki sees the comet, he tells her that he can see the dreams and romance she was talking about, and that he'll use the most of those he has. Changes Changes From the Manga *These events never took place in the manga. Dub Changes First Appearances Transformations Phrases *Maker Star Power, Make Up Trivia *Usagi's transformation sequence into Eternal Sailor Moon was slightly changed in this episode. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon Sailor Stars episodes Category:Work in Progress